For Better or Worse
by tigereyes320
Summary: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn’t the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: For Better or Worse 1/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:1018  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

Veronica tucked her arm through her father's as the music began.

They made their way down the runner to the arched arbor had been set up on the beach.

Before she could think twice her father kissed her cheek, shook hands with her groom, and had placed her hand in his.

Veronica turned and faced Logan, looking deep into his warm brown eyes. She felt the sun on her head and she could smell the salty air that blew at them from the beach, where Logan had decided to have the ceremony.

The justice of the peace began to speak, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony . . "

"_Holy Matrimony! Didn't I once say I'd never get married? But, here I am getting married to my ex. I'll bet you're wondering how this happened to come about? There are moments I can't believe this is happening either."_

**A week earlier**

Liam Fitzpatrick pulled Veronica into the back room of the River Styx. "You are a pain in my ass Veronica Mars."

"You're the one who grabbed me! I wasn't doing anything."

"But you've messed with my family in the past, and I'm thinking we didn't really teach you the lesson you needed to learn." Liam said as he walked up to her and backhanded her so hard she flew across the room and into a chair that a leather jacket was hanging from.

The chair collapsed and Veronica fell on the jacket and felt something dig into her stomach. By the feel she knew it was a gun. Veronica heard Liam coming toward her, with energy she didn't know she had, she got to her feet and pointed the gun at him and clicked off the safety. "Stay away from me."

"Little girl you haven't got the balls to shoot me."

"My ex would disagree with that statement."

"Put down that gun, or when I take it away from you, you'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you." Liam said as he advanced toward her.

"Stay back!"

"I don't think so." Liam said with an evil grin as he took a leap forward.

At the same time the door burst open and Logan came through the door, and Veronica squeezed the trigger.

Veronica felt the blood and gray matter hit her face.

"Veronica!"

"Call 911 Logan."

**Four hours later**

Veronica walked through the door of her apartment, as Keith, Cliff, and Logan followed her in.

Keith looked at her concerned. "Honey why don't you go take a shower, and I'm going to see if I can find something hot for you to drink."

"Okay." Veronica said as she slowoly walked back toward her bedroom.

Once the door was shut, Keith turned to Logan. "Thanks again for posting her bail Logan."

"It's no problem Mr. Mars."

"Actually Logan it is a problem." Cliff said with a sigh of regret.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Logan did you here Liam threaten Veronica or overhear her say anything to him?"

"Not that I can remember why?" Logan asked.

"Because without that, you are going to be prosecuters star witness against Veronica."

"So I won't testify against her."

"You don't have a choice Logan. You will be receiving a subpoena within a few days. You will have two choices. One, testify against her. Or two, you can flee to a country with no extradition charges and you'll be a wanted man in the United States for the rest of your life."

"I can't desert Veronica like that, she'd be alone. She may not be my girlfriend, but I still lo-care about her."

"Cliff there has to be something else we can do."

"Keith I'm sorry but there isn't. The only way a man and woman don't have to testify against each other is if they are married."

Keith and Logan looked at Cliff in both shock and realization that he was right.

Logan felt like a light bulb went off in his head. "Then Veronica and I will get married. She only has to stay married to me long enough for them to close the case right?"

"Corect, but this Lamb, technically he could keep this case alive for up to two years."

"I don't have any other plans, of course Veronica might."

"Do you know if the mayor can fudge the date on the license? Technically Lamb could make the case that you and Veronica aren't even engaged or going out with each other right now. He could make things difficult."

"Could he overturn the marriage." Keith asked.

"No, not with it being Logan Echolls."

Veronica came out of her room wrapped in her robe, looking very lost. "So do we have a strategy?"

Keith exchanged a look with Cliff and Logan. "We have one sweetie, but you won't like it."

"Why what is it?"

Logan stood up and went to stand beside Veronica, "You want to marry me Mars?"

"What?!"

"The only way I won't have to testify against you is if you and I are married."

"Married?!"

"Yes."

"It would just be a sham right?"

Cliff broke in, "It can't be a sham. You two will have to live with each other. If Lamb gets an inkling that the marriage isn't real, he'll force you two to divorce, and Logan will have to testify against you."

"Liam kidnapped me!"

"Veronica no one saw anything at Hearst. All Logan saw was you pulling the trigger."

"Mr. Mars, could you and Cliff give us a minute."

"Sure Logan." Keith said as he and Cliff went outside for some air.

"Veronica come sit down."

Veronica sat beside Logan on the sofa.

"We have two choices here Veronica. We get married or I have to leave the country so I can't testify against you. You choose."

"Logan I can't lose you too. I can't."

"That leaves us one option."

"Could you ask me like you would if it was real?"

"I would've have picked a much more romantic setting to do it. Will you marry me Veronica?"

"Yes Logan, I'll marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: For Better or Worse 2/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:1018  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

"I'm sorry Veronica."

"For what? I'm the one who killed someone."

"It was self defense."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, I believe what you said happened. I just didn't hear any of it. I believe you."

"Thank you. I guess were going to have to hurry and get a license. Is there room for me at The Grand with Dick being there?"

"Not really. I ddin't tell you before, I'm in the process of selling my mother's art collection. The best advice you gave me was putting it into storage. It's more than quadrupled in value since I inherited it. I was going to sell it and use the proceeds to buy a house of my own. The trust fund my father left me will more than cover my expenses there and have plenty of money for finishing college. Especially since the bean counter had to return all the money he had taken from me."

"Did you find the house you wanted?"

"Yeah. I can close within the week. There are four bedrooms in the house. There is also a pool house. I can have Dick live there, that way any of his overnight guests won't bother us. You can have a bedroom of your own. I don't expect you to jump into bed with me because we're getting married. We have a lot to sort through if we ever want to get back to that."

"Let's get the ball rolling."

"How about we plan the wedding for Saturday afternoon? I can do all the planning you just have to show up."

"Okay."

"Veronica, this is so not how I wanted to marry you. We'll need witnesses. How about Mac, Wallace, I'll have Dick and Cliff and you can have your dad there to at least give you away."

"How did you imagine marrying me?"

"Small ceremony on the beach you and me, family and friends. Nothing huge."

"Sounds nice."

There was a knock on the door, and Keith and Cliff entered the apartment."

Cliff looked at the two teenagers, with eyes much to old for their years. "So kiddies any decisions?"

Veronica smiled and said "Yeah, don't make any plans for Saturday afternoon. Logan and I are getting married. I also need you to draft a pre-nup Cliff. I don't want any of Logan's money. You two can hammer out the rest of the details. I'm going to bed. Logan call me tomorrow so we can go get the license."

"Sweet dreams honey." Keith said as Vernica got up and went back to her bedroom. "So exactly what plans have you made."

"I'm buying a house, Veronica's moving in, looks like there will be a pre-nup, and we'll take it from there. I told her I would take care of the planning of the ceremony. Cliff I don't care what Veronica said. If there is a divorce, I'll give her a generous settlement. I also want in the pre-nup that while we are married. I will pay for her education and financially support her. Veronica can work if she wants, but she won't have to. She can actually concentrate on school."

"Logan this is one hell of a sacrifice you're making."

"I don't know that it is. Think of it this way Mr. Mars know when we disagree about something she can't run away. I've never stopped loving her. Love has never been our problem, our problem has never been confronting our issues. Since we will be married and can't divorce for awhile maybe we can finally work through it all. Maybe we could make this marriage work."

"Logan." Keith began.

"I know the chances of that are really slim, and if Veronica wants a divorce as soon as the charges are dropped. I'll give it to her. If you gentleman don't mind, I have a wedding to plan. Hypothetically speaking Mr. Mars do think we should let Duncan know?"

"You know how to reach him?" Keith asked warily.

"No, but I could get word to Jake, who could get word to Duncan. I just don't think he needs to hear about the wedding over the internet."

"I think it actually might be a good idea. The fewer the surprises the better. Cliff?"

"I agree. I'm out of here. I have to draft my first pre-nup for two people who actually are decent human beings. Logan I'll call you in two days with a draft of the agreement. You and Veronica can look it over and if everything is fine, I'll make a final draft you two will sign and then everyone is protected. Keith I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Cliff." Keith said as Cliff left. "Logan, Veronica is not going to want your money. She never has."

"I know that, it's the reason I want it spleed out what I'm offering and what she'll get if the marriage ends."

"Logan I don't want you to get hurt, anymore than I want Veronica to get hurt."

"I actually got Veronica Mars to marry me, I'll be quite the hero to some."

"Get out of here. Call me with the details about Saturday. "

"Okay. Let Veronica know I'll call her tomorrow so we can apply for the marriage license."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Keith said as Logan let himself out of the apartment.

**Two days later at Cliff's office**

Logan held the door open for Veronica so she could walk into Cliff's office.

"Well if it isn't my favorite engaged couple. I have the draft of the pre-nup right here. If you'll each read them over, we can discuss any changes."

"Cliff did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, since you didn't give me a total, I put one in this draft so look it over and see if it meets with your approval."

Logan nodded and began reading.

Veronica after reading a few paragraphs lifted her head. "Logan this isn't what I told you to have drafted."

"I'm going to go get myself a snack and let you two talk. I'd like my office in one piece when I come back." Cliff said as he made a quick escape.

Once Cliff left Logan said, "I know it wasn't what you asked for. It's what you're getting. If you and I marry. I will fully support you including paying your tuition and all fees at Hearst. If you want to work for your Dad that is up to you. You will have access to all my accounts. And for every year we remain married it will add to the amount I will give you if or when we divorce. Veronica I know you aren't with me for the money. Why not let my father who caused you so much pain help fund your dream. If we decide to stay married and you want to continue your education, I'll support you while you do that as well."

"Logan."

"Veronica I won't divorce you and give you nothing I won't. Cliff also added a codicil that would provide for any children we might have."

"Children?"

"Veronica, we are two healthy young adults, I doubt we'll go through our entire marriage without having sex. I'm certainly not going to force you to have a child, but if we have a child or children, the pre-nup provides for them as well. It also says we will share custody of said child or children. The exception would be if I ever raise my hand in anger to you or the kids. In that case you are to file for divorce immediately, and I will give you custody of any child we have."

"Just how long do you want to be married Logan?"

"Veronica I still love you. I know that hasn't been enough in the past, but this time neither of us can just run when it gets hard. We have to deal with everything. Maybe if we do we can start over for real. Show the warts and all, with no more secrets between us. If we deal with all of our issues, maybe we won't want to divorce whe the time comes.. We could be happy Veronica."

"What if I can't give you children? Would you still want a future with me if that happened?"

"Veronica I want to be with you. If we can have children great, if we can't and you still want them we'll find a way. Why are you asking?"

"The chlamydia Logan. The odds are because it took so long for me to get treated for it, I could be unable to have children."

"Do you know for sure?"

"No."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Not yet."

"So are we good?"

"No more running away?"

"No more avoiding."

"Then Logan I think we are good to go.. Three more days and we'll be married."

"How about we tell Cliff that these are good to go and I take you out to Lunch. We could go to Luigi's. Then we could go furniture shopping."

"So is Dick happy to move out of the suite?"

"He loves the idea of having his own love shack, his words not mine."

"We aren't going to talk about the picture that brings to mind."

"So Luigi's?" Logan said as he got out of the chair.

"I want manicotti." Veronica said as she rose from hers.

"Don't worry I brought along my black Amex. I might actually be able to afford to feed you."

"You are not funny."

**Next morning**

The ringing of the phone, woke Logan up out of a sound slee, he rolled over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Veronica?"

"Yep, Do you know if Dick is at your place?"

"Let me check, Why?" Logan asked as he crawled out of bed and made his way to the other bedrom in the suite. The door was closed but Logan quietly opened the door and poked his head in. "No Dick."

"Good want to come open the door for me? I brought coffee, pastries, and even actual food."

Logan made his way to the front of the suite and opened it with the phone still attached to his ear.

Veronica grinned as she hung up her phone and juggled the take out boxes and the coffee. "You can hang up the phone. You want to help a girl out here?"

Logan turned off the phone and grabbed the cofee and one of the takeout bags. "I wasn't expecting to see you until this afternoon, when we were going to pick up rings."

"I know. Dad is at the house supervising the furniture arrival, and I figured if we were going to start talking about issues and how we're going to deal with them that it might as well be over breakfast."

"You want to talk about our issues?"

"I know I was ready to see pigs flying this morning, but you're right if we want any real chance of us working out, then the issues have to be out in the open."

"Pull up a couch, this sounds like it's going to be fun. If you don't mind I think I'll take a shower first. You shouldn't be the only one putting their best face forward."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: For Better or Worse 3/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:1455  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)There are also spoilers for future episodes. So if you don't want to be spoiled don't read this.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

Veronica used the twenty minutes Logan took for his shower and getting changed, to unpack the take out on the balcony and start digging in to her Denver omelette with extra cheese and extra hash browns.

Logan came out rubbing his hair with a towel. He sat down beside her on one of the other chairs on the balcony. "So what did you get me?"

"I got you Eggs Benedict with hash browns. I hope that's ok?"

"It's food I'm good." Logan said as he dug into his own food.

They ate companionable for several minutes. Logan finally paused between bites, "So what exactly are we going to be talking about today. You know we have to pick up the rings before six tonight right?"

"Rings? I thought we agreed no engagement ring."

"Rings as in one for you and one for me."

"You want a wear ring?"

"Of course I want to wear a ring, we'll be married. By the way Cliff called, he's having the final draft of the pre-nup sent over tomorrow. We only have to sign them and give them back to him. He also says he knows a judge that will give us a special dispensation to leave California for a few days. I thought you might want a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"It's something people usually take after getting married."

"Where would we go if we only have a few days?"

"I was thinking Maui might be nice. Warm water, beautiful beaches. You can break in your new credit cards. Better yet break a few new bikini's." Logan said as he gathered up the dishes and tossed them in the garbage. He grabbed two more botttles of water and made his way back to the balcony.

"Hawaii?"

"If you want. I just figured it would give us a couple of days of just us. Veronica we have to get married and the marriage has to be real. If Lamb suspects for one second we aren't really married, he'll force us to get divorced so that I have to testify against you. I just figured if we make this as normal as possible. It'll make us being together easier. Veronica we agreed we wanted this to work right?"

"Yes I want this to work. It isn't like I don't have feelings for you Logan I do. I still love you. I know you still care about me. It just feels like we're skipping some steps along the way here."

"You call it skipping, I call it you not being able to run away every time things don't go your way."

"I don't do that!"

"Yeah you do, Veronica."

"Give me an example."

"The Madison situation. You tell me after we make love, that you want real intimacy with me and that if we tell everything and can still love each other warts and all, we can make it. Do you remember telling me that?"

"Yes."

"YOu asked me if there was anyone else during break up. I told you landmine. Tell me how that left any doubt in your head that there wasn't another woman."

"You didn't say-"

"You're right, that night I realized how much you still despised Madison. I felt cornered. I told you there had been someone and that I regretted it. I didn't lie about that I did regret. I regretted it the next morning. I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry for that. Considering your reaction to finding out it was Madison, didn't exactly inspire trust. You want me to trust you with everything, when you won't trust me with anything. It can't be both ways. If you want trust you have to give it."

"Are you going to tell me I can't take cases?"

"Veronica solving puzzles is like breathing for you. I'd never ask you to stop doing that. I will ask you to include me if I think there is any danger to your life. A cat has nine lives Veronica. Humans only have one, how many times do you think you'll be able to walk away breathing. You broke up with me senior year because my behavior scared you. Why do you want to punish me for telling you what you were trying to tell me almost two years ago?"

"We definitely have issues to talk about."

"Like the fact that I disappoint you."

"Logan you do not disappoint me. You are just so smart, without trying you could ace all of your classes. You just don't seem to want to try. I guess I just want you to find something you can be passionate about. Whether it's film, or business, or law or weaving baskets for that matter. I guess I thought if you could find something you're good at and that you love, you would find something inside you that is so worthy of asking for what you want. Am I making any sense at all?"

"Yeah you make a lot of sense. Now that I know the reason behind the not so subtle pushing me to expand my horizons. I realize the intent was coming from a good place. Remember our deal originally" We do something you like, you do something I like."

"Including art shows and foreign movies?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Even them, You'll go surfing and skiing with me?"

"Can I be the girl in the bikini on the beach taking pictures of her honey, and the ski bunny waiting in the chalet with the hot toddy?"

"Will you try to do it?"

"Yes I can try it. I think that's a good idea. We trade off. We'll get a big calendar and I'll look up things that I want to do. You'll do the same and then we can decide when to do what."

"Okay. I meant to ask, are you taking my name? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to, but could I keep my name Veronica Mars for my school records? It would mean a lot to me and my Dad if I could graduate as Veronica Mars."

"You could change it to Mars-Echolls and just tell them at school you're using just the Mars."

"Okay that's what I'll do. Let's go to Hawaii, have those few days just for us."

"I'll have Cliff make the arrangements. We still have a lot of talking to do about everything else."

"Agreed."

"I made arrangements for you, Mac and Parker to go to a spa right before the wedding to get wrapped scrubbed and rubbed down before the wedding."

"Isn't it going to be awkward for you to have Parker at our wedding?"

"Parker and I parted as friends, she'd be hurt if you didn't include her. In a gesture of full disclosure, you should know I called Jake Kane, so he could hopefully get word to Duncan that we were getting married. I knew you wouldn't want him to be blindsided with the news."

Veronica got up out of her chair and and then crawled into Logan's lap. She would remember that moment forever. "Don't you ever think you aren't an incredible man. I can't think of anyone else who would think of someone else at a time like this. Thank you for doing that."

Logan moved his hands to cup her face and with a slight hesitation kissed her.

Veronica kissed him back enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're giving my peeper a show."

"Then let's move this into your bedroom."

"Veronica that isn't what I meant."

"It's what I mean. A real marriage is just that. Take me to your bedroom and help me forget that your hands were ever on Madison."

"Okay."

Veronica got off his lap and held out her hand to him. Logan took the proffered hand and stood to follow her into his bedroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Veronica woke to the feeling of someone tracing random designs on her bare back. She took her index finger and began to do the same thing to Logan's chest.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Any regrets?"

"Are you talking about in general Logan or today."

"Let's start with today."

"I don't regret being with you here and now."

"That's really good, because I don't regret this either. I still need to give you the key to our new house so you can start moving your stuff in, and the security code so you don't get arrested. I've got a card with the address of the spa."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere today. It's all you."

Logan tightened his arms around her. "Good. Because I was going to try hard to persuade you to stay."

"Well I don't want you to think I'm easy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: For Better or Worse 4/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:5522  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)There are spoilers in this story for the rest of the season, read at your own risk. I promise this is a longer chapter and will actually include the wedding.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law. We are also going to pretend that there is a Tiffany and Co. In Neptune. I also took the vows for my two sisters ceremonies and others I've heard over the years.

**Later the same day**

Logan held the jewelry store door open for Veronica.

"You bought the ring at Tiffany's?"

"Nothing but the best for my Sugarpuss. Come on take a look at the ring. I think you'll like it."

"I'm not worried about liking it, I'm worried about it costing more than the national debt of some third world country."

"Yes it's expensive, but Veronica you don't want an engagement ring, and I respected that. You also never let me buy you any jewelry valued at over $500. This is your wedding ring. You are going to have a nice one, even if it is expensive."

Veronica bit her tongue to keep from going on the defensive. Logan, regardless of how he felt about her her, was turning his entire life around to save her ass. She knew how much he liked buying her gifts, and that he didn't do it often out of respect for her feelings. His feeling needed to come first this time. "Okay, you're right. I reserve the right to hate it."

"The right is reserved, but I think you'll like it. Jennifer, how are you today?"

"Just fine Logan, sorry Mr. Echolls."

"Jennifer you've been calling me Logan for over five years, please don't stop now. Do you have the rings?"

"I have them ready for you. Is this your fiancee?"

"Yes it is. Veronica meet Jennifer, she was my mother's favorite sales person here. She helped me pick out the ring."

Veronica offered her hand out to Jennifer. "It's nice to meet you Jennifer."

Jennifer took Veronica's hand and shook it. "You were right Logan she has small hands and slim fingers. It's a good thing the ring comes in a small size. Would you like to see what Logan picked out."

"I'd love to."

"I'll be right back." Jennifer said as she excused herself to the back to get the rings.

"She seems nice."

"My mom always said she was very good at remembering her tastes and my fathers. A very important distinction."

"Here we are," Jennifer said as she came back with two velvet boxes. "Veronica here is yours. It is a Tiffany swing ring, with round brilliant diamonds, less than a carat, but the color grade of the diamonds are G and the clarity is a VS, the diamonds are set in platinum."

Veronica looked at the wedding ring that seemed to be made up of tiny individual diamonds. "Logan it's perfect. Simple enough that I can feel comfortable wearing it, and just enough flash to show off to everyone. Can I see Logan's ring?" She picked it up and slid it on her ring finger it fit perfectly.

"Certainly. Here is Logan's also made of platinum, has a satin finish, and if you look it seems as if it's made up of sections as well. Do you like it? Logan requested no diamonds in his."

"No it's perfect, very smooth just like Logan. How much is Logan's ring?"

"It retails for $1500, however since Logan bought you ring here as well, his was $1100." Jennifer said cautiously. " I thought Logan would be buying both of them."

"What kind of bride would I be if I let my fiancé buy his own ring. You take Visa?"

"Yes we do."

"Then can you put Logan's ring on this please?" Veronica said as she handed Jennifer her credit card that actually was in her name.. Thank goodness the credit card company had just increased her limit to $2500, and that she had paid off her previous balance.

LOgan looked at her in concern. "Veronica."

"Logan, I want to buy my husband his wedding ring with my own money. I've had a few simple cases and I can afford it. This is important to me Logan."

"Okay, if you feel that strongly about it. Since we're going to Hawaii do you want to go shopping for some clothes and lingerie? I'd be more than happy to help you carry those bags."

"I'm sure you would, well I do need to break in all the credit cards I got as your wife. It feels weird you buying me clothes."

"I know you like your independence, I'm not here to stifle that. Why don't you keep the credit card you have in your maiden name? It'll give you some independence. Also if you buy me something you don't have to feel like I'm buying my own gifts. But clothing, books and the like. I want to do that. It was what we agreed to in the pre-nup."

"Okay, there is this really cute lingerie shop down the street we could go to."

"Let's hope Jennifer gets back soon. I think we have everything else for the wedding all set don't we?"

"We have the license, the guests, the rings, we dropped off the pre-nup. We're all set for the day after tomorrow. I just have to get all my stuff moved into the new place. Which is what I'm guessing we both will be doing tomorrow?"

'My stuff really won't take that long. Dick is just about packed up. So how about I come by tomorrow morning after We're out of the suite and help you take over some stuff."

"It's a plan."

Jennifer came back with the two receipts. "Sorry that took so long. Logan here is yours and Veronica here is yours. If you'll both sign, you are all set."

Logan quickly scrawled his name. "Jennifer you are the best. I can't thank you enough."

"You thank me by occasionally coming back and buying an anniversary gift."

"I'll see what the little woman will let me do."

Veronica used her free hand to punch Logan's bicep. "Little woman cracks are not going to be tolerated."

"What? You'd rather I call you a ball and chain?"

Veronica made a face at him as she handed the receipt back to Jennifer. "We'll think of something. Thanks again Jennifer."

"You're very welcome Veronica, and it was nice to meet you."

"You too. I need to get him out of here and someplace more comfortable, like a woman's lingerie shop." Veronica said as she grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him from the store.

**An hour and a half later**

"Veronica, will you choose already?" Logan whined from his chair outside the dressing room. "You already picked some stuff out why is this taking so long?"

"Because I can't decide what I like more."

"Then show me and I'll pick."

"You will be of no help at all."

"Just let me see."

"Fine!" Veronica said as she stalked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Logan.

Logan, meanwhile, was having a hard time keeping the blood from pooling into his groin. Veronica stood in front of him in a midnight blue stretchy tank and short shorts.

Veronica smiled at the glazed look in his eyes. "I take it you approve?"

Logan just nodded dumbly.

"They have this in several different colors, and as a short night and with pajama pants."

"Get it all."

"What?"

"Do you like it? Is it comfortable?"

"Very it all great."

Then get it all. Veronica you aren't the type to wear something once and toss it. The stuff will last you for quite awhile. Tell me they have that outfit in a pale pink."

"They do."

"Oh yeah get it all. Get all new lingerie too."

"I refuse to model that for you."

"Good because we'd never be able to leave the store. I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Veronica watched Logan walk out the door, as the sales woman came up to her. "Is everything all right?"

"My fiancé really likes it. I'll take one of each of the short nighties, this short set, and the pajama pant set in every color you have."

The sales woman's eyes lit up at the idea of this commission. "Anything I can get you?"

Veronica went into the dressing room and gave the woman her brand new Black Amex card, "My fiancé requested some new lingerie. I want something simple, functional, but beautiful and colorful." She scribbled her bra and panty size on a piece of paper she had grabbed form the counter. "Here are my sizes. Do you have something like that?"

"We just got a new line in. Let me get you a few samples and you'll tell me what you like."

"Perfect."

**Twenty minutes later.**

Logan walked in to see Veronica facing off with Madison Sinclair.

"Really Veronica do you think any of that is going to spike Logan's interest?" Madison said in her usual catty voice.

"Sugarpuss, did you remind them that we wanted 2 sets of the pale pink? You know what it does to me see you in that color. Madison hello, are you bothering my fiancee?"

"Fiancee?!"

"Yes Madison, Veronica and I are getting married on Saturday."

"You can't marry her, you dumped her, you were with me."

"Madison, with all due respect I forgot about that nigh with you before it was even over. It was a drunk one night stand. We both understood that. I didn't even stay the night, there was a reason for that. Just because you're coming back around now, because you found out at college people aren't anxious to kiss your ass. Well neither am I."

"That's right Maddy, and no that Logan has been cleared by the doctor to have caught nothing from the likes of you, we can be back together where we belong. Dick will be at the wedding. Honey, maybe we should invite Maddy to the celebration of our union. I know she likes to be the first to know stuff."

"I'll be to bust to attend." Madison said as she turned on her heel to leave.

"Madison aren't you forgetting something?" Logan asked sweetly.

"I don't believe so."

"You forgot to give Veronica your best wishes for a happy marriage."

Madison turned to look at Veronica and with hatred streaming from her eyes. "Best wishes, Veronica for a happy marriage."

"Thank you Madison." Veronica said with a straight face.

Madison turned and all but ran from the store.

"So did we find all sorts of naughty bits to put in your lingerie drawer?" Logan asked a little to eagerly.

"You enjoyed that way too much." Veronica said.

"So did you." Logan said with a wink. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"I was hoping I could. I want to spend tomorrow night at my Dad's. The next day we're getting married. Logan I haven't even thanked you."

"For what?"

"You're turning your life upside down for god only knows how long for me. The person who has probably hurt you more than anyone else has. You're always trying and I've always been the one to just take it as if it's my due, but when you asked me to do something for you, I've shut you out."

"Veronica I couldn't leave you. I promised I'd be here for you, even if it was only as your friend."

"Well at least now I can't run away. I'm actually going to have to deal with the uncomfortable moments. I can't bury them."

"And every time we fight I can't go around in an alcohol haze. I need to be able talk to you about my concerns, and not have you brush them off. As someone who loves you, I have the right to be concerned when I see you purposefully putting yourself in danger. I have that right. You shouldn't brush it aside. When you do that, I do stuff like hiring the bodyguard. Okay?"

"This time it's really warts and all isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get some take out and go back to the hotel."

"All ready giving me orders."

**Saturday at the Mars apartment**

"Veronica! Mac and Parker are here." Keith called to his daughter.

"Veronica! Please tell me that gorgeous white stretch limo out front is for us." Parker begged.

"Yes, " said Veronica with a slight eyeroll as she came from her bedroom with a pair of white sandals and a garment bag slung over her arm.. "Logan arranged it. He also had my car picked up and delivered to the house. So are you two ready to be slathered, wrapped, scrubbed and rubbed?"

Mac gave a slight goran. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Veronica smilled as she gave Mac the black velvet box that held Logan's ring. "You're responsible for this. Are your dresses in the car?"

"Yep." Parker said with a grin.

"Then let's go. Dad we'll see you at the courthouse." Veronica said as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you then. Have a good time ladies."

"See you in a few hours Mr. Mars." Parker said as she followed Veronica and Mac out the door.

When she got to the limo. Mac had already handed their clothes to the driver, and was about to step in to the limo. Parker got in and couldn't believe the sight inside the limo. "Logan knows how to go all out for his bride." As she took in the champagne, sparkling water, as well as the fruit and vegetable trays set up inside the limo.

Veronica smiled as she helped herself to a glass of the champagne and some fresh strawberries. "Parker are you sure this isn't to weird for you?"

"Veronica, Logan and I parted awhile ago, and we parted as good friends. I'm happy for the both of you. Besides, I met someone over the summer and it looks like it's getting serious."

"Really?" Veronica asked.

Mac grinned as she drank from her own glass of sparkling water. "His name is Michael."

"Shut up Mac." Parker said with a grin."Seriously though we've been going out about a month. Logan insisted on meeting him then Logan took Michael aside and said something to him. I didn't ask for details."

"That's probably a good idea." Mac said reluctantly. "Veronica I hope you realize my sacrifice for today. I'm wearing a dress and standing up with you with Dick Casablancas."

"I thought you two were getting along now." Veronica said as she ate some more of the fruit.

"We are exsisting in an uneasy truce."

"Better than in a war zone. Veronica stop hogging all the fruit." Parker said as they rolled up to the spa. "Oh my god! Logan got us in here? Cache is the most exclusive spa in Neptune. You have to know Madonna just to get an appointment."

"That's Logan." Veronica said as the driver came around to help them out.

There was a trio of women in pale lavender coats waiting for them. The statuesque brunette stepped forward and spoke to Veronica.

"Miss. Mars? It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Echolls described you perfectly. My name is Gabrielle, I'm the manager of Cache. These are my assistants Monique and Gwendolyn. If you'll follow me. The driver will bring your things in. We have a lot to do in a short period of time."

Veronica exchanged a look with Parker and Mac. "You heard her lets go get beautiful."

When they got inside they were met with a motif of pale lavendar and lots of green it was very soothing to the eye.

Gabrielle turned around to address them. "I think we should begin with the clothing and then I can go over the spa package Mr. Echolls purchased for each of you."

"Clothing?" Veronica said very confused.

"Yes it was a surprise from Mr. Echolls. I understand you're getting married today. Mr. Echolls had a few people send over some dresses for you to choose from as well as dress for your attendants. He did not see any of the dresses, from what I understand, he told them simple, understated and something that would be perfect for a wedding on the beach at sunset."

"A beach wedding?" Veronica asked shocked. She was still trying to form words when her cell phone rang. She saw the call was from Logan. "Logan a beach wedding?"

"Who says a necessary wedding can't be pretty? Just go along with it. And stop worrying about the cost."

"I was not think about the money this time."

"I'll see you at 4:30. Have Gabrielle call me when Mac and Parker pick their dresses out so Dick and Wallace's shirts can match."

"See you at 4:30" Veronica said as she disconnected the phone. "Gabrielle, Logan says to give him a call when Mac and Parker pick their dresses out. Lead us to the dresses, and explain what package Logan purchased for us."

"Mr. Echolls purchased the bridal package for each of you. It offers you a choice of a sea weed wrap or a mud treatment, a salt and sugar scrub shower treatment, followed by a hour massage, finishing with a manicure, pedicure and hair styling. Which is why Mr. Echolls had us close the spa this afternoon for you three. Everyone is here to help you ladies get beautiful and enjoy your time with us.. Here are the dresses."

Veronica ran into a cacophony for white and colored fabric. Parker was in her element, even Mac seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Mac look at this one." Parker said as she pulled out a short satin sleeveless dress with ruched v-neck in a soft shade of lilac. "It's simple, doesn't scream bridesmaid, and it'll be comfortable.

Mac looked at it objectively. "You know it is pretty. Let's try them on and see how they look."

Mac and Parker went off to change as Veronica kept looking through the gowns. When she found it. A white chiffon sheath with pleated bust, empire waist, and tie back. She quickly ran with it to the dressing room and stripping down put on the dress. She felt like a princess in the dress.

"Veronica! Come look at the dresses." Parker called out.

Veronica stepped out in the dress she had found. "I think I found mine too. Well what do you think?"

Mac gave her a grin. "You look gorgeous. It's the perfect dress. What do you think of ours?"

"They are great. The dress suits both of you. Do you think I should go for a veil? Logan like my hair when it's wavy and down, but I thought maybe up a little bit in the front at least."

Parker went over to the veils and found a white single layer fingertip veil with pearls. "This would be perfect with the dress."

Gabrielle came back in then and asked, "Are we all set ladies?"

Veronica did a little turn and said "I believe we are."

"In that case, I'd like to recommend a frech manicure and pedicure for all of you. It will go with the dresses and you won't be walking around with lilac nails."

"Sounds great." Mac said before the other two could speak up.

"Then ladies here are your robes, if you'll change into them we'll get started. Have you decide on whether you want the wrap our the mud treatment?"

Parker piped up. "I'm for the mud."

Veronica and Mac agreed.

"Then ladies let's get going."

**Three hours later**

Veronica slowly eased into the heated massaging pedicure chair. She saw Mac and Parker were already in a happy place. "I could really get used to doing this every couple of weeks."

"I'm with you sister." Parker said as she pushed the button to start the massaging again.

"I'm going to have to make sure any job I have includes a perk like this."

"Ladies, I've brought you some more sparkling water. Are you having a good time?"

"Can I move in?" Mac asked seriously.

"Can I bring you anything else? We have some salads or some sandwiches. Ms. MacKenzie, Mr Echolls said you were vegan. I apologize I don't have any vegan sandwiches, but we do offer Vegan salads."

Mac nodded her head. "That'll be fine."

Parker asked "Do you have a chicken salad sandwich?"

"Yes we do."

"I'll have that please."

Veronica raised her hand and said "One for me too."

"I'll be right back."

Before they knew it they were redressed in their wedding finery.

"Are you ladies decent?" Keith called out.

Veronica came out to the lobby, "Dad what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Keith felt his heart clutch as he saw Veonica standing in front of him a vision in white. "You look beautiful sweetie."

Veronica turned for him. "You like it?"

"I'm almost speechless. I have two things for you."

"Well I got the blue garter, and my dress is new, so I just need old and borrowed."

"And I have those. Technically this is new to you, but your mother and I decided when you were little, that we wanted you to have a special necklace from us when you got married." Keith said as he opened up a faded red velvet case, and showed Veronica a creamy pearl necklace.

Veronica stared at it. "Dad."

"Well turn around and let me put it on you." Keith said as Veronica turned around and he carefully fastened the necklace around her neck. "This next one is technically borrowed, but they are also a gift.

"What is it?" 

"Logan contacted Jake so they he could get word to Duncan about the wedding. Jake messengered these over to me. I was to tell you they were Lilly's. His parents had bought them for her seventeenth birthday. They buried her with the diamonds they bought her for her sixteenth. Jake thought you might want a little something of Lilly today. He said you were to consider them a wedding gift. Lilly would have wanted you to have them." Keith handed her a small black velvet box.

Veronica opened it and saw pearl and diamond dangling earrings. She remembered when Lilly had shown them to her. A part of her wished that Lilly and Duncan could be here today with her and Logan. She quickly put them in her ears. She also handed her father the necklace Lilly had given her on her sweet sixteenth birthday. "You'll take care of this of me today right?"

"Absolutely. Why don't I get the rest of your things and put them in the limo. The driver will be delivering everything to the house after the ceremony. You know, regardless of Lilly's faults, she loved you. She would have wanted you to be happy and not to worry so much about love being perfect or normal."

"No one knew how to grab on to fun like Lilly did."

"Lilly's problem was realizing that there are consequences for your actions. You can only lie so much before people stop believing what you say."

"Dad."

"Veronica, I'm just saying don't be afraid to let Logan in. No one gets a gurantee in life. You two could be happy for the next sixty years or one of you could die in an accident tomorrow. If you concentrate so much on the fact that you could lose each other, you won't be there for the great moments you can have. Your mother and I didn't work out, but I can't regret being with her. I got you. Will you think about what I've said?"

Veronica nodded, "I promise Dad."

"Hi Mr. Mars." Parker said as she stepped out of the dressing room. Mac followed.

"Ladies you look beautiful. Let me put the rest of your things in the trunk of the limo, and we can go. Your flowers are already inside it."

"Let's go get me married. Gabrielle do we owe you for anything."

"Not a thing. Enjoy your wedding day. I hope since you were pleased with our services, you might consider coming back occasionally."

"I'll see what I can arrange. That massage alone is worth every penny you charge."

"Have a beautiful day."

'Thank you." Veronica said as she stepped out into the warm August sunshine. She walked toward the limo and climbed in as the driver held the door open for her.

Veronica went to sit down and saw her bouquet of mostly lavender and a few white roses, and a single red calla lily in the middle. Mac and Parker's were identical except they had more white than lavender roses.

Parker and Mac climbed in the limo to sit across from her.

"What beautiful flowers." Parker exclaimed. "The red lily is for your friend Lilly?"

Veronica nodded with a small smile. "She would have wanted to stand out."

"That she would have." Keith agreed as he got in the limo too.

It felt like only seconds later that they pulled up to Dog Beach. Logan had everything set up chairs and a satin runner that lead up to an arbor that was covered in white and lavender roses, with red calla lily's interspaced within them. To the side was a large tent that was set up with a dance floor and tables. Food was already arriving and being set up in chafing dishes. Keith got out to make sure everything was ready for the wedding to start.

Veronica recognized some people from high school and from Hearst that were seated in the chairs. "Oh my god!"

Mac quickly turned around to see what Vweronica was staring at. "Is that Madison?"

"Logan and I ran into her and we invited her. I can't believe she actually came. Here I thought my wedding was going to be dull. Look Weevil came."

"Is that Carmen with him?" Mac asked.

"Look like."

"You two are leaving me out of the loop." Parker complained.

Mac pointed to Weevil, "You see that guy there with all the tatoo's and the gorgeous brunette beside him?"

"Yeah."

"He's had the hot's for her since grade school. I guess he figured Veronica's wedding was a safe event to invite her to." Mac explained.

"Who is the gorgeous brunette standing next to Logan and Trina?" Parker asked

Veronica leaned forward. "That's his brother Charlie. Wow, I can't believe he and Trina came for Logan."

Keith came back to the limo and opened the door. "We're all set. You ready for this kiddo."

"Sure I get married every week." Veronica deadpanned. "Parker you go first and then Mac, then Dad and I will follow. Leave your shoes off until we get in the tent. You don't want to walk on the sand in heels."

"You got it." Parker said as she made her way to get out of the limo.

Mac reached out to squeeze Veronica's hand, and followed Parker out of the limo.

Veronica heard the beginning notes of The Perisher's Sway. She shook her head Logan would pick that one. "I can't wait to see what he has us dance our first dance to." When she saw Mac was halfway down the runner she got out of the limo and slipped off her sandals.

She took her fathers arm and began to make her way toward Logan. They made their way down the runner to the arched arbor had been set up on the beach.

Before she could think twice her father kissed her cheek, shook hands with her groom, and had placed her hand in his.

Veronica turned and faced Logan, looking deep into his warm brown eyes. She felt the sun on her head and she could smell the salty air that blew at them from the beach, where Logan had decided to have the ceremony.

The justice of the peace began to speak, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

"I can do that." a voice suddenly rang out from the fringes of the guests.

Everyone turned to look at Sheriff Lamb standing there looking all smug.

"You say these two can't be married why?" The justice of the peace asked.

"They are only getting married to avoid testifying against each other at a trial." Lamb was so proud of himself the buttoins were nearly bursting off of his uniform.

"So these two had never met before."

"Nah they were in an off and on relationship for awhile."

"So you have no proof that they weren't already together and planning this before the incident occured?"

"Well no."

"Then you need to shut up and sit down so I continue the ceremony. Now where was I? Oh yes, Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Keith stood up and said "I do."

The justice nodded and continued, "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Logan and Veronica from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

He turned to Logan and asked "Do you Logan take Veronica to be your wife. To live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

Logan looked right in Veronica's eyes and answered, "I will."

He then turned to Veronica and asked "Do you Veronica take Logan to be your husband. To live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

Veronica answered looking only at Logan "I will."

The justice smiled and said "I understand you wish to exchange rings. Logan will you take the ring and put it on Veronica's finger with the words; With this ring I thee wed."

Logan took the ring from Dick and slid it onto her ring finger, and said clearly, "With this ring I thee wed."

The justice then motioned to Veronica. "Veronica if you could do the same."

Veronica took the ring from MAc ans slid the sool metal over Logan's ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister looked out into the gathering of people. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind. May you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love, generosity, and kindness. In as much as Logan and Veronica have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

When Logan and Veronica just stood there. "You can now kiss your bride."

Logan enthusiastically followed through.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Logan and Veronica Echolls." The justice said over the clapping of the guests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: For Better or Worse 5/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:1240  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12) I know Lamb is gone but in this story he is still alive and kicking and making LoVe's lives difficult.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

Veronica and Logan walked into their reception, with their friends and family already waiting.

"Sorry everybody, but I had to get a few pictures of beautiful bride." Logan said apologizing as he held a chair out for Veronica to sit in.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she called out, "Says the man who hogged the camera for most of the shots."

Logan flashed her a grin, as he sat down beside her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey father in the room."

"Sorry Dad but he did marry me, he at least gets kissing privleges." Veronica said as she and Logan broke off the kiss. Her eyes strayed to the buffet table and they lit up as she saw all the food.

Logan laughed as he saw her face, "Everyone if you let us get our food. I promise to limit Veronica to five plates, and then you all can help yourself to the buffet."

Veronica popped up from her chair and gave him a quick punch to the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Telling everyone I was a pig."

"I didn't say you were a pig."

"Yeah Ronnie," said Dick as he got behind them in line. "Logan's just saying that a majority of his money will be spent keeping you in food."

"You are not funny Dick." Veronica said as she turned and began to pile her plate high with all the many delicacies offered.

An little over an hour later

Logan had finished his food and was wathcing Veronica enjoy all of her. She washed down her last bite with another swallow of icy cold champagne. "You ready to get the rest of this party started?"

"It's time for cake already?"

"No it's time for you to dance with me."

"Exactly what song did you pick for this first dance of ours?"

"You'll just have to trust me. Your dad wants a dance of just the two of you too. I can tell you what song he picked."

"So can I, he picked _Butterfly Kisses_ didn't he?"

"Yes he did. How did you know?"

"When that song first came out, he told me unless another song came along to take it's place, he wanted that to be our Daddy/Daughter dance at my wedding. So I will indulge him. You I'm not so sure about yet. You might have me dancing to Celine Dion or Whitney Houston, and we all know what Olivia Newton-John's song means."

"Note to self throw away your copy of _The Wedding Planner_ DVD."

"Is it going to be a cheesy song?"

"Veronica it's a wedding song it has to be cheesy." Logan said as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

As Veronica rose and took his hand, the music began to play. She recognized the strains of _I Finally Found Someone_.

The DJ announced, "Now Logan and Veronica will share their first dance."

Logan pulled Veronica close to him, "So is this song appropriatey cheesy enough?"

"Yes it is." Veronica replied as she followed Logan's lead on the dance floor.

It was another hour before they cut the cake, and they fed each other. Neither Logan or Veronica were a hundred percent sure the other wouldn't smash their cake into the other's face. But for some reason they behaved themselves.

The DJ then spoke up again, " Now Veronnica and her father will share a dance."

_Butterfly Kisses_ filled the air as Veronica met Keith on the dance floor.

"You look like your happy." Keith said as he began to move with Veronica to the music. "You and Logan making an actual go of this?"

"Well considering Lamb is still around, nether of us thought it would be good for us to exsist in a war zone for the next couple of years. Besides-"

"Besides the fact that you still love him?"

"You know me to well Dad?"

"Yes I do. I even knew when I was out of town that you forwarded our calls to his place."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"What could I say? You were both eighteen years old. I could have pulled the 'you're living under my roof' card, but I figured I would trust that you knew what you were doing. I knew you were safe with Logan while I was out of town, and I hoped and prayed that you two were being smart and safe with each other."

"With everything but our hearts. I got real good at not letting him in. I guess I needed to learn that not everyone knows what they want ot be the time they are eight. Some people use time in college to find out who they really are and what they want to do. This time I'm going to let Logan do his exploring without judgement. We already agreed that It's okay if I don't like what he wants to do and vice versa."

"That's it?"

"We're going to be nicer to each other. We will also be taking turns doing things that the other likes."

"Will you listen when he tells you he's worried about you?"

"I've promised to try, and Logan has agreed to think before he acts. We can compromise Dad. HE wants to take care of me."

"I know, but you are always going to be my baby girl. With blond hair and the round cheeks and the big blue eyes looking at me as if there is no other man in the world."

"Dad I'm always going to love you and be here."

"You'd better. I still need that grandson to play catch with. Here comes Logan, have fun on the honeymoon. I'm going to take all your loot back to your new place."

"I love you Daddy." Veronica said as she hugged him tight.

"Love you too baby girl." Keith said thickly as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. He turned to Logan. "I don't need to tell you to tak e care of her do I?"

"No Sir, you don't."

"All right, I'm dropping off the gifts at your place. The bags are in your car Logan, and I will see you two when you get back into town. We'll go to Luigi's for dinner."

"We'll be there with bells on." Veronica said as she smiled at Keith as he made his way toward the opening of the tent. He snagged Wallace to help him with the gifts.

Logan cupped her face, "You okay?"

"It's just different."

"You want to head out? We're going to be staying at the hotel tonight and then we leave early in the morning for Maui."

"I really am tired, you won't mind if we just sleep tonight?"

"Nope, you and I have the time in Hawaii to make it up, not to mention we have another ten days after that to lock ourselves in our new place and proceed to christen every flat service that has yet to be christened."

"What about Dick?"

"He's going to the Caymans to visit his Dad for two weeks."

"Then let's get the hell out of here. If we hurry there's a chance I'll catch a second wind and you might just get lucky tonight."

Logan took Veronica's hand and in less than twenty minutes, after Mac had caught the bouquet and Dick had caught the garter, they were on their way to the hotel and the next aspect of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: For Better or Worse 6/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

3 months later

Keith came out of his office at Mars Investigations and smiled at his daughter. "Fruit of my loins would you like to do your father a favor?"

"Does it involve killing Dick Casablancas? If so, I'm totally onboard."

"No, I need to know if you can handle a stakeout for me tonight? I'm doing one on the other side of town. I could use you at the Camelot."

"Sure I can handle it. Leave me the file and I'll take care of it. My first class isn't until eleven tomorrow. I'll grab some takeout and then head over."

"Thank you sweetie."

Several hours later

Veronica was in her car attempting to read the next chapter in her Intro to Theology book when her cell phone rang. Seeing with a glance it was her husband she quickly connected the call. "Hey babe."

"Veronica are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Camelot, on a stakeout for Dad." When Logan didn't say anything for a long period of time. Veronica asked hesitantly, "Logan?"

"We'll talk about it when you get home. Right now I'm too angry to discuss this."

"Logan."

"Veronica I just came in from my night class and my wife is nowhere around. There's no note and no message on my voice mail as to where you are."

Realization started sinking in with Veronica almost immediately. Dammit she was married! It wasn't only her father who know would need to know where she was. Of course he would be worried. "I'm sorry Logan. It completely missed that I should call you."

"Should I expect you before dawn?"

"I should be home within two hours, if it'll be longer than that I promise I'll call you back and let you know."

"Better late than never I suppose." Logan said as he disconnected the call.

Veronica stared at her phone, she could almost see the icicles forming on it. "Guess I'll be in the doghouse tonight. Come on asshole, finish cheating on your wife so I can go home and get yelled at by my husband."

Two hours later Veronica unlocked the front door of the house she shared with Logan. All the lights were off except the light they had in the hallway that led to their bedroom. Logan had also left the the front light on for her. She closed and locked the door behind her and turned off the front light, then set the security system for the night.

Veronica walked down to the study that Logan had set up as her office. She put her stuff on the desk and made her way toward their bedroom.

The light was still on so Logan wasn't asleep. She hesitated as she put her hand on the doorknob. Veronica shook her head, she and Logan needed to talk about what happened tonight. Putting it off would only make it worse.

She opened the door and walked in. Logan was sitting up in their bed reading something.

"Did you get your money shot?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

Veronica sat down on the bench at the end if the bed and removed her shoes and socks. She went to her dresser and removed some pajamas. She turned to Logan, "Yeah I got it. Are we talking about this tonight?"

"Don't see why? You had a job , you went and did it. Coming to bed soon?"

"Yeah, I just need to get cleaned up." Veronica said as she picked up her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she returned with her dirty clothes , she dumped them in the laundry hamper and made her way to the bed and got in on her side of it. As she did, Logan put his book on his nightstand and turned out the light.

For the first time, since they got married, Logan slept on his side facing away from her. Veronica had know he wasn't okay with what happened.

She knew she had to make the first move, Logan was too used to her shutting him out.

Veronica scooted as close to him as she could. She put her arm around his waist as she put her face against his back. Veronica gently kissed his back between his shoulder blades, and gently rubbed her hand against his abs.

"Veronica."

"Logan please let me explain, what happened."

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do. I hurt you tonight and I didn't mean to. If you were really okay with what happened. You wouldn't be facing away from me, and you would have kissed me goodnight."

Logan turned around to face her, "What's there to say?"

"I'm sorry, and I'm not just saying that. Logan I know how much you hated it when I kept you out of what I was doing. I've been doing better haven't I? You know that I'm helping out Dad a few days a weeks. I've told you about every case I've taken on at school. You've even helped me with a few of them."

"Yes you have let me in, and maybe that's why I'm upset."

"When Dad asked me to do the stakeout, I just did what I always did. I got the file, had my camera ready, and I got takeout. It didn't cross my mind that I needed to let you know. I forgot that you would be worried if I wasn't home when you got here."

"What I'm hearing is that you didn't intentionally shut me out."

"Exactly. Logan look at us, we've been doing so good. I've been happier these last three months than I can ever remember being. It's not like we don't argue or have different opinions on a lot of things. It's helped that I can't just storm out when I'm mad. I have to look at you the next morning. It's helped that you don't start drinking the minute we fight. I've learned it's easier to talk to you, even if it's to tell you I need some time."

"I've been happy with you too. It's nice coming home to someone. Even if you do make me do all my homework and go to museums. But the staking out?"

"I was watching someone at the Camelot. I wasn't in any danger."

"But I wouldn't have even known where you were if you had gotten hurt. This is what I want, if you are going on a stakeout I get a phonecall to let me know where you are at. If you aren't going to be home by midnight, then I want you to check in every two hours. If the stakeout is in a really bad area you take someone along, and I don't just mean your dog."

"I can't promise that I'll always be able to take someone with me, because these people don't start out in seedy places. I can promise that if I end up someplace sleezy that I need to stakeout, I will call someone to come stay with me. Good enough?"

"Good enough. Come here." Logan said as he pulled her into the circle of his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I noticed you wearing my favorite pajamas."

Veronica looked down at her pale pink tank and shorts. "These aren't your favorites. Your favorite night time wear is skin."

"Yes it is. Will work on that in the morning. Right now you and I need some sleep. If you're good, I'll take you out for Waffles in the morning."

"Would that be before or after you talk me out of my clothes?"

"Ladies choice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: For Better or Worse 7/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 1789  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

"I'm so full I think you two are going to have to roll me out of here." Keith said as he pushed his chair slightly away from the table.

"I second that. Mom this was great." Wallace said after swallowing his last piece of pumpkin pie.

Logan leaned close to Veronica, "Okay you were right it was a good idea to have everyone come here for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Of course it was, it was my idea." Veronica said as she gave Logan a quick kiss. "Alicia let me help you get this stuff into the kitchen."

"No you don't. Keith, Alicia, and you will go in to the family room and watch something on TV. Wallace, Dick, Darrell, and I can clear the table and get everything put away."

"Like I'm trusting the four of you in my kitchen. You guys can clean up but I will be there to keep you on tract and delegate responsibilities."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Another words Ronnie, you'll be bossing us around."

"Exactly. Lets get going boys. Dad you and Alicia can go ahead, we'll join you in a bit." Veronica said as she put their plates on top of hers and made her way to the kitchen.

Logan walked in with the huge platter of turkey. "Baby, your subterfuge needs a little work." He sat it down on the counter and backed Veronica into a corner.

"So you saw them looking at each other over dinner too."

"There were definitely some moments." Logan said as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Veronica responded enthusiastically. They stood there for several minutes before Wallace, Dick and Darrell joined them.

"Watch the hands, my eyes don't need to burn anymore." Wallace said with a grimace.

"I second that, Dude. Logan I don't think Ronnie wants you pawing her with an audience."

"Dick is right."Veronica said as she gave Logan one last quick kiss before getting ready to rally the troups. "Okay Dick and Darrell, your jobs are to rinse off the plates and silverware and put them in the dishwasher. Wallace, you and Logan get all the food from the table and bring it in so I can put it into containers and get it in the fridge."

The four males rolled their eyes and got to it. Within thrity minutes all the food was put away, and most of the dishes were in the dishwasher. The rest would be able to be finished in the next load. Wallace and Logan were in the process of cleaning off the dining room table.

"Darell why don't you go see what the parents are up to and let us know if it's safe to go in." Veronica said with a wink.

"Fine."

"Hey kid, if you don't want to watch football you can come into my room and play some video games." Dick offered.

"Thanks man, I may take you up on that." Darrell said as he left the kitchen.

"That was nice of you Dick. So was dinner bearable?" Veronica said as she opened the fridge and handed Dick a beer.

"Yeah it was nice. I appreciate the invite."

"No one should be alone on Thanksgiving Dick, not even you. I wants to say thank you, I know you toned the attitude down siince my Dad was here. I appreciate that."

"So does that mean you're going to miss me Ronnie?"

"Where are you going?"

"I found this little two bedroom townhouse on the beach. I think it's time I had my own place. I think I'm ready for it."

"I know we are never going to be close Dick, but you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"I been a kid for most of my life. I got to grow up sometime. Logan turned me on to great estate planner so that my money will last longer. My Dad is actually buying the place for me. He and I finally talked, you know about Beaver-Cassidy."

"How did that go?"

"It sucked big time. I know I've never said this before, but I'm sorry about Shelley's party. I know it doesn't mean shit. I just thought that there would never be consequences for anything we 09ers did. So many things could have been different."

"I know. I can't forgive Beaver for what he did. But I can understand what happened to Cassidy and how it effected his decisions. You and I can work on the rest, deal?"

"Deal."

"Hey you two it safe to come in." Darrell called to them.

"C'mon Ronnie lets go watch grown men smash into each other."

888888888888888888888888

Several hours later Veronica lowered herself into the whirlpool tub filled with bubbles. She sat back and let the warmth seep into her bones. She groaned luxuriously.

"I thought we talked about the no fantasizing about other men in the bathtub rule." Logan said as he watched Veronica's skin turn all rosy from the temperature of the water.

"I'm not fantasizing. I'm just letting the water relax me." Veronica said with her eyes closed.

"You make quite the picture Veronica. I don't suppose you want any company in there do you?"

Veronica opened her eyes and looked into Logan's deep brown ones. The desire she saw there was apparent. It stirred something deep in her belly everytime Logan looked at her like that. It was like in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever been with. "But there are bubbles."

"Do the bubbles smell flowery?"

"They are unscented."

Logan smiled as he began to remove his clothes. Veronica scooted up so that he could get in behind her. Logan lowered himself carefully into the water, once he was in he brought his arms around Veronica and pulled her back toward him. "Yep, I really see why these are so popular on the sitcoms."

Veronica settled back against Logan and closed her eyes. Logan brought his hands up and caressed the damp skin around her neck and shoulders. He slowly kneaded them causing Veronica to groan in appreciation.

Veronica grabbed the mesh sponge she had put in the corner of the tub and after squirting some shower gel on it, she turned herself around and straddled his lap. She took the sponge and began to gently rub it against his skin. Veronica started on his chest, and worked her way up to his shoulders and down his arms. She then held him close as she massaged the gel into his back.

Logan took the sponge from her and then after capturing her lips with his slid under the soapy water. In less than ten seconds they broke the surface of the water coming back up for air. Since Veronica hadn't been unseated when they went under, Logan grabbed the sponge and with the wickedest of grins, took it in his hand and said, "It's my turn."

Veronica just grinned back at him as they reached for each other all over again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Logan slowly woke up the next morning with Veronica wrapped all around him. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, in response she snuggled, if possible, closer to him.

Living with each other had made him aware of how they each had their own idiosyncracies. Veronica on morning's she didn't have to get up early for class or a case loved to snuggle close to him. She knew that he was not a morning person, and made sure that when she had her early classes that she reset their coffeepot so he would have fresh before he left for the day. Neither of them were neat freaks but they manged to get their dirty clothes in the large hamper. Logan got better at gauging when Veronica needed some alone time, he also got better at not getting mad when she needed that time. Veronica had eased off on the expectaion that Logan like school the way she did. He had compromised, and agreed that he would sit down with her and he would decide what he wanted to major in, and maybe not take so many easy 'A' classes.

They still fought. Veronica insecurity would sometimes come to the fore when Logan's naturally friendly ways had girls flirting with him. He always put them off. Logan would get upset if Veronica got too nitpicky about his choice of friends. They did agree that they liked Heather. Veronica would even occasionally join them in their online competitions at Mario Kart. They were slowly learning that while they did love each other, that the relationship was work. Any good one was, but the good relationships were always worth the effort.

Veronica hated when Logan spent what she considered to much money on her. Logan hated it when she wouldn't let him spoil her. As a compromise to have a normal Christmas with price limits on gifts, Veronica had to agree to go to Europe with Logan after their sophmore year, for the summer. They would spend the three months traveling all through Europe. Logan wouldn't book four star hotels and Veronica wouldn't insist on hostels. Logan let Veronica plan the itinerary, when she couldn't decide for sure where she wanted to go, Logan told her to break it up they didn't have to see everything on this trip. What they didn't see on this trip they would see when they went after graduation.

Logan liked planning for a future with Veronica, he didn't make it a secret that he was happy, but he didn't push her to make this marriage permanent. He figured if they could get through the first year without killing each other, he would begin to work on asking her to stay.

Veronica woke up as she felt Logan's hand stroking her back. When she looked up at Logan, he had a slightly pensive look on his face. It was a look she was beginning to recognize, he was thinking about the future. More specifically their future. Veronica knew Logan was worried that as soon as it was safe she would ask for a divorce. It was hard to explain that she liked the way they were. She was happy, and while she was cautious, she didn't feel the terror of waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. She reached up to cup his face with fuzzy overnight growth, Veronica quickly moved to press her lips to his. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking I don't think we have anything for breakfast."

"Sure we do."

"What do we have in the house that we can have for breakfast?"

"Each other." Veronica said as she pulled Logan on top of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: For Better or Worse 8/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:2414  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12) Sorry but I had to thrown in some Angst. I'm also skipping forward a couple of months. In this story Veronica told Keith about the rape and how that was when she got the STD.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

It's now beginning of May

Veronica rolled over in bed as her alarm went off, and frowned as she felt the cool sheets next to her. She rolled back over and turned off the alarm clock and threw back the sheets to get ready for school. It didn't take her long to shower and get dressed.

Veronica stopped in the kitchen and helped herself to cereal and coffee. She refused to think about how much she had missed Logan the last three nights. It had been her idea for him to spend the weekend with Dick surfing. She had been so proud of him taking an extra class this semester and really applying himself to his studies. When Dick had suggested the trip Veronica had told Logan he should go, burn off the excess energy before final that were coming up in two weeks. Two weeks after that they would be on their way to London.

She finished eating and put her dishes in the sink, after grabbing a bottle of water, she went back in the bathroom to take her pill, realizing that she was starting the week of placebos reminded her that the reunion sex would probably be waiting a few days. Veronica grabbed her bag and keys and after locking up the house went to school so she wouldn't be late for her first class of the day.

As she drove she thought about how great everything had been lately. They'd had the occasional fight but nothing that had resulted in the old her avoidance/his drinking to forget monotony. They had exchanged Christmas gifts Christmas Eve, and Logan had respected her dollar amount request. Veronica reached up to finger the simple, single carat diamond necklace he had gifted her with, he had given her the matching earrings for Valentine's Day. He had loved the new surfboard she had bought him, but not nearly as much as the coupons he'd received, his favorite was the one where she would agree to admit to being wrong in whatever argument he chose. For Valentine's Day she had given him two things, one was several pictures of them together on the beach, just being a couple. The second was a black and white study of her in the nude also on the beach. That one was in their bedroom, he kept the close up of her face around the house. Logan had agreed that for her birthday he'd pose for her, so that they each had a picture that was just for the other.

Logan's birthday had been a lot of fun, she had surprised him, by borrowing a boat for the day, thanks to Casey Gant, and taking him to Catalina for the weekend. His actual present had surprised him, as it was a trip to Aspen for next weeks spring break. Veronica had asked that they go so they could reclaim it for their own. The day they arrived, even in March had been chilly, and they had spent that first night, in front of the fireplace making love to each other. They hadn't been able to stop smiling for two weeks after they got back from that trip.

Cliff had made it possible for them to leave California anytime they wanted to now. Lamb didn't like but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Veronica pulled into a parking space and went to her class.

Three hours later

"Hey superfly. What's wrong you missing Logan?" Wallace asked as he sat down beside her to eat his lunch.

"Kinda. I didn't realize I'd get so used to him sleeping beside me, but he's due back tonight so I should sleep like a baby."

"Is that what you two are calling it these days? You okay? Don't take this wrong but, you look a little pale and you've barely touched you lunch."

"I'm not too hungry, the cereal I had for breakfast must be sitting wrong. I'll be okay. I have to look up something for a class and then I'll go home and wait for hubby to come home. Hey Mac, Parker, why don't you two have a seat and keep Wallace here company. I'm going to head out.

"I think we can force ourselves to handle that." Parker said with a wink to Wallace.

Veronica nodded as she stood up, that was the last thing she remembered with any clarity. When she stood she felt something inside her seem to give way, felt a rush of liquid between her legs as she passed out. Wallace caught her before she hit the ground. She thought she heard him shouting for someone to call 911.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Veronica slowly opened her eyes, as she focused them she realized she was in a private hospital room. Wallace and her Dad were sitting by her bed watching the television with volume turned way down.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Keith rose over the bed and kissed her forehead. "You scared us baby. You started bleeding and you're in the hospital. You'll be fine."

"Do they know what happened?"

"There just finishing up some tests sweetie, and then I'm sure the doctor will be here to explain everything to you. You've only been out a couple hours."

"Where's Logan?"

Walace spoke up then, "We just got a call from him. He and Dick are breaking all speed limits to get here, and they had just crossed the Neptune City limits. So they should be here any minute." I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything Mr. Mars?"

"I'll come with you and get some coffee. Close your eyes, honey and rest, as soon as the doctor's know anything, I'm sure they'll come talk to you."

"Okay Dad, " said Veronica as she closed her eyes again.

They stepped out into the hallway. Keith leaned against the wall and just shook his head.

"You okay Mr. Mars?"

"I couldn't tell her Wallace. Did she say anything to you?"

"Not a word."

"Wallace! Keith!" Logan called out as he ran down the hall to meet them. "Is Veronica okay?"

Keith exchanged a glance with Wallace.

"Hey Dick, why don't we get everyone something to drink?"

"Sure lead the way dude."

"Keith is something wrong with Veronica? All Wallace would say is that she started bleeding at school. What happened?"

"Logan do you know if Veronica was pregnant?"

"No as far as I know she isn't. She had her period last month. She's on the pill and most of time I'm using a condom as well. Is she pregnant?"

"They think she was?"

"Was? She lost the baby?"

"When she came in her HCG levels were very high for a non pregnant woman. They did an ultrasound and it looked like she's in the process of miscarrying. Right before she woke up they took another blood sample, if the HCG levels have dropped than it means. . ."

"She's having a miscarriage."

"Mr. Echolls?" A woman in a white coat came up to him. "My name is Dr. Kennedy, I've been taking care of your wife."

"Logan, How is she?"

"Maybe we should speak in private."

"This is her father, you can tell us both."

Dr. Kennedy had a sad smile on her face. Logan knew what her next words would be before she even spoke them. "I'm sorry but Veronica's no longer pregnant."

"Neither of us even knew. Do you know how far along she was?"

"About eight weeks."

"She had a period last month. I know she didn't suspect she was pregnant. Trust me she would have freaked."

"Pregnancy would have freaked her out?"Dr. Kennedy sounded concerned.

"She's worried about the kind of mother she would be, especially trying to juggle going to college full time. We knew there was a chance she might never be able to conceive, due to the chlamydia. I guess this means she can conceive, later when-if she wants to." Logan siad, knowing the aftermath of the rape still made Keith furious.

"I wasn't aware of the chlamydia. What I'd like to do is perform a D & C, it'll get rid of any tissue still in Veronica's uterus. I think it'll help her heal a bit faster. How long did she have the chlamydia before it was diagnosed?"

"Almost two and a half years. She knows the odds aren't in her favor, but it was just something she didn't want to deal with yet, and I respected her decision."

"Well if we do the D & C we'd keep her overnight, in the morning if she wants we could do a laparoscopy and check her fallopian tubes. We could give her an answer if she asks about conceiving again."

"Has anyone told her about the miscarriage?"

"I was just about to go in."

"Can you give me a few minutes with her?"

"Sure, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Logan said as he opened the door and walked into Veronica's room.

Veronica lay there with her eyes closed. Logan walked over to the bed and gently kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. "Logan."

"Hey sugarpuss, if you wanted me to come home all you had to do was ask. No need to put yourself in the hospital."

Veronica smileda t that. "Did they tell you anything?"

Logan couldn't lie to her. "Yeah they did. The doctor's outside she can explain everything to you."

"Is it bad?"

"It's sad."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes."

Logan took her hands in his, they had taken her wedding ring, he'd have to get it back for her.

"Logan what happened to me?"

"You're having a miscarriage."

"But I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you were baby, about eight weeks. I told them you didn't know."

"I didn't, I would have told you if I had suspected. They are sure?"

Logan nodded.

"I lost our baby?" Veronica asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Logan held out his arms and she sat up so that he could wrap them around her. He murmured inane platitudes as he rocked her. Veronica just let the tears fall.

There was a knock on the door and then Dr. Kennedy came in. "Hello Veronica. Did your husband let you know what is going on?"

Veronica nodded as she pulled away from Logan so she could look at the doctor as Dr. Kennedy talked to her. Veronica kept her hands in Logans.

"I understand you didn't know about the pregnancy, I want you to know, there was nothing you did that caused this. First trimester miscarriages are very common, and they aren't necessarily indicative that your next pregnancy won't go to term. Logan told he about the chlamydia, we could check this for you f you wanted. I have you scheduled for a D & C in a couple of hours. They'll put you under, and we can make sure all the tissue is evacuated from your Uterus. You will have some bleeding but it should be minor and be no heavier than a normal period. If you'd like to see if your fallopian tubes are blocked we could do a test in the morning that would give you a definitive answer."

"I don't think I want to know just yet."

"Okay, after the bleeding subsides, I want you to make an appointment with your gynecologist. We need to keep an eye on you for the next few months."

"We were going to Europe for the summer."

"Then get checked before you go and when you come back. Also if you have any unusual pain, get it check out immediately. You also should avoid trying to conceive for at least four months. The next few months will be a bit rocky, you'll probably have some mood swings. I'll be by to check on you before they prep you for the surgery. You two spend some time together, Logan if you want to stay the night, since she's in a private room, we can have a bed put in here for you."

"Try to kick me out."

Dr. Kennedy nodded and smiled as she left.

"You need anything?" Logan asked Veronica.

"I need you." Veronica winced slightly as she scooted over so Logan could lie on the bed with her.

He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Veronica couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. "I don't know why I'm upset, I probaly would have been a lousy mother."

"No you wouldn't have."

"How do you know?"

"Because the people who make lousy mother, don't worry about being lousy mothers."

"Would have been really lousy timing."

"We could have made it work."

"I know." Veronica said softly as she burrowed her face in Logan's chest. "Logan?"

"Yeah honey."

"Would you really want to have a baby with me?"

"Of course I would want a baby with you. Can you just imagine what a child like our would put us through or better yet what they would put Neptune High through?"

Veronica smiled, "I think I might like that someday with you."

"Then I guess you'll have to stay married to me."

"I have no plans to ever leave."

"In that case, if you want to, and you can change your mind about the when. You know how after graduation we were planning to go abck to Europe and see what ever we missed this time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What if after graduation we decided to toss the birth control? We could spend the summer trying to conceive our baby. I promise we don't have to the name them after the city they were conceived in."

"If I was eight weeks, that means I probably got pregnant that frst night in Aspen."

"Well that was a memorable night, it would have been a great way to get pregnant."

"At least we know I can get pregnant. I think using Europe to get pregnant would be great. Since we're talking about it, how many kids are we talking about?"

"I was thinking two or three. I'd like one of each."

"Three sounds nice, maybe we could keep an option for four open."

"We can have as many or as few children as you want Veronica."

"I would have loved this baby." Veronica said with tears running down her face again.

"Me too, sugarpuss. Me too." Logan said holding her tightly as his own tears fell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: For Better or Worse 9/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:1800  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law. I also took a few liberties with Armani and Cartier. Knowing how Veronica likes culture and Logan likes pop culture, Is how I came up with this chapter. I've also been to Italy, including the hotel I have them staying at in Venice, of course I could only afford to have tea there, so I used some of my memories of that incredible country for this chapter, any mistakes or exagerations are mine.

"Logan put me down!" Veronica said as she hung on to Logan's neck

"Nope, this suite is considered the honeymoon suite, and I have to carry you over the threshold." Logan said as he had the bell boy open the door for him.

"We've been married almost a year." Veronica said as he put her down in the middle of the room.

"So what. Are you keeping those eyes closed?" Logan asked he gave the bellboy a tip, and came around to stand in front of Veronica.

"Yes, but I don't know why you made me close them."

"Because we are now in Italy, and in Italy you splurge. So we are staying in a nicer place."

"How much nicer?"

"About five stars."

Veronica's eyes popped open, "Logan, you promised."

"And I have kept that promise, everywhere else we went in Europe we have stayed at nice moderately priced places. Veronica this is Italy, and when we go to Rome and Florence and even Sorrento, I upgraded just slightly. But we're in Venice. And we're only here for four days."

"We could have been here yesterday, if you hadn't made us spend the day in Milan." Veronica said as she toed off her shoes and made a running leap onto the sumptious bed.

"You are going to be very happy that we did." Logan said as he kicked off his own shoes and joined her on the bed.

"Why?"

"Go look in the front pocket of my suitcase."

Veronica got off the bed and went to Logan's suitcase. After unzipping the pocket she shoved her hand inside, her fingertips came in contact with an envelope. She pulled it out and gave him an impish grin. Then she opened it and did a double take at the tickets in her hands. _La Traviata_? Your taking me to the opera?"

"I figured that should get me some serious bonus points in the doing what you like to do."

"Primer? What does that mean?"

"That's basically opening night which is almost like a red carpet event."

"That's why we were at Armani yesterday?"

"I knew you'd want to walk in like you owned the place."

"Logan, you hate the opera, you don't even like going to foreign films."

"But I knew you would. I also knew you'd feel self-conscious if we weren't dressed right. I don't mind thumbing my nose at anyone, but there is no way I'm having anyone say that my wife doesn't look like she belongs. Your dress and my tuxedo will be waiting for us when we get to our hotel in Rome."

Veronica replaced the tickets in the envelope and put them back in Logan's suitcase. Once she did she made a flying leap onto Logan and began kissing him all over his face."Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said between kisses. "I can't belive you did this. You didn't have to. Logan you've been going to every museum and little shop I've been wanting to go to since we arrived in Europe."

"Veronica, I admit museums and such aren't my thing, but this is your first time over here, hopefully we'll be coming back often. I like seeing Europe with you, the real Europe, not just the places that kiss my ass because I'm rich. It's what's made this trip so fun for me. This is Italy, a country made for lovers, which we are by the way. So here we're spending a little more money. I like it when you let me spoil you." Logan said between exchanging kisses with Veronica.

Veronica lay on top of Logan and snuggled into his embrace. "You've made this trip magical. So magical in fact, that I just came up with the best anniversary present ever for you."

"I'm getting laid?"

"You already get that on a regular basis. I'm thinking for the next six months, we will do the stuff you like."

"So you'll let me teach you how to surf? We can build that bonfire on our private beach aand make love next to it all night and watch the sun rise in the morning?"

"I'll even go skinny dipping with you in the ocean."

Logan smiled as he brought Veronica's mouth up to his. A few minutes more and they were both frantically removing each others clothes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

A couple of hours later Logan stirred and found the sheets next to him empty. He sat up and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Veronica sitting in the window seat wrapped in a sheet staring out at the lagoon view.

Logan got up from the bed grabbing a throw from a chair wrapped it around his slim hips. He sat down behind her and gathered her close. "You okay?" He whispered as he kissed her temple.

'Veronica nodded as she wispered back "I'm fine."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Do you hear that sound?"

Logan listened in the night and caught the notes of a far off gondolier serenading his charges. "Yeah I hear it."

"Sometimes I wish we could stay like this forever. When it's just us I forget that there are things that could take you away from me. In this quiet we can have the life I keep dreaming of for us. A few kids and them living the carefree that kids are supposed to live. In those moments I can see us spending the next sixty or so years of our lives together. We raise our family in peace. You have no idea how much I want that life."

"I can't promise that someday, somehow, something couldn't take me away from you, but I can tell you it won't be voluntary. They'll have to drag me kicking and screaming away from you and our family. Just so you know I want that life too, with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I can't wait to play catch with our kids, and teach them how to drive, and threaten anyone that comes near our daughter with bodily harm."

"She'll hate you for it."

"Maybe when she's sixteen she will, but by the time she's in her twenties, she'll come around."

"Our kids are not getting any Black Amex's or No-Limit platinum cards. No unsupervised trips to TJ. And I'm telling you right now, if our kids get ponies, you better make sure there is one for me."

"Ponies for everyone, got it."

"Wait a minute, you already had a tux, you wore one to Alterna-Prom. Why did you need a new one?"

"I got rid of that one. Too many bad memories."

"So I'll be the only woman you've taken this tux off for?"

"Yes."

Veronica turned aroound and settled herself in Logan's lap. She put her arm around his neck and gave him a long slow kiss. When she broke it off, "Thank you for that. You didn't have to, but thank you."

Logan wrapped his arms around her again, this time gathering her in his arms and carrying her back to bed. "We should get some rest. We have a lot of Italy to see in the next two weeks."

"But I'm not tired."

"Don't worry you will be."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the next three days, they rode vaporetti along the Grand Canal, toured St. Mark's square, Doge's Palace, the basilica, and the Campanile bell tower. Logan had found a Vivaldi concert at a 14th centruy building. They did a pub crawl and ate some fantastic food.Visited Murano and got some incredible hand blown glass. Every night they went back to the Hotel and enjoyed each other.

They took the overnight train from Venice to Rome. Then spent the first day seeing some of Rome's highlights.

Veronica was in the bathroom finishing up getting ready for the opera. She smoothed down the bright navy strapless dress.

"Veronica we're going to be late are you ready?"

Veronica grabbed her lipstick and compact and left the bathroom. She dropped the items in the navy clutch that Logan had purchased for her in Venice. She then made a full turn in front of him. "Will I do?"

"You're missing one thing." Logan said as he picked up a flat black velvet box.

"Is this going to be a _Pretty Woman_ moment when you tell you borrowed jewels worth more than a quarter of a million dollars?"

"Of course not. Cartier doesn't as a rule allow you to borrow their jewelry."

Veronica's eyes widened as a single thought ran through her head. "You bought me whatever is in that box?"

"Are going to hit me with if I say yes?"

"Logan!"

Logan smiled as he opened the box and Veronica saw the sapphire set lying on the white satin. "Cartier calls this their Meli Melo set. Do you like it?"

"It definitely isn't stodgy."

"No, it isn't. It's unique like you. So you'll wear it and not make me return it?"

"If I agree to keep it, you can't buy me any jewelry for at least ten years."

"I promise not to intentionally buy you expensive jewelry like this for at least four years. I reserve the right to buy you anything I want if we have children. I also promise to not buy you jewelry if we have a fight. I don't want you to think I'm trying to buy my way into your good graces. Now turn around so I can put the necklace on you."

After Veronica got the earring in and the bracelet on she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't know how to say thank you for this, Logan."

"I do."

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to wear those tonight when we go to bed."

"Okay."

"I want you to be wearing only the jewelry, a smile, and me."

"Definitely okay. Now let's go because the sooner we leave the sooner we get back here and I can show you what I'm wearing underneath this gown."

"Exactly what would that be?"

"Other than the stockings, just the skin I was born with."

"We need to go now, or we will never make it out of this room."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: For Better or Worse 10/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:1108  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

Veronica sat at the comissary and was reading one of her books, while waiting for Logan when a glossy magazine was plopped down in front of her.

She looked up to see Weevil giving her an evil grin. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could get an autograph from the new Mrs. Echolls." Weevil said as he sat down with his tray of food.

"I'm hardly new. Logan and I have been married for over a year now."

"The opera, pretty ritzy V/"

"Weevs, please don't give Logan a hard time. He did that whole night for me as my anniversary gift."

"The white boy did that?"

"Yes he did. He made sure I fit in at that event. He bought me a new dress, bought himself a new tux and as a special present he bought me that jewelry I'm wearing. He went all out to make that night special for me."

"So I guess that means he's taking pretty good care of you."

"He's so attentive. He loved playing tour guide while we were in Europe. Weevil I know you think that Logan hurt Lilly, but he never did. He won't hurt me or any kid we might have in the future."

"So you're planning to stay with him."

"He make me happy, Weevil. I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

"Well I got to say you do look good. Are you being careful on your cases."

"I swear between you, Logan and my Dad. Yes I'm being very careful. When I go out on stakeout, Logan throws a fit if I go alone to a neighborhood that's iffy."

Logan walked up behind the two of them and placed the tray in front of Veronica. He kissed the top of her head as he dropped into a chair. "Paco, how's the wonderful world of cleaning?"

"It's good white boy. I hear from V you're trying to keep her on a short leash."

"The last stakeout she wanted to go on alone was within a block of the River Styx."

"Nuff said."

Logan paused after watching Veronica steal some more of his fries. "How's your grandmother doing?"

"Doctor's say it doesn't look good."

"Does she need anything? A specialist?"

Weevil was about to retort that he didn't want any charity, but he remembered how Logan had handed over the deed to his grandmother's with no mention of money. "They say at best it would give her a few more months."

"If she needs anything to make her more comfortable, let me know. She was always nice to my mother."

Weevil nodded his thanks.

They sat for a few minutes in silence while Weevil finished his lunch.

"V any time white boy here can't help you on a stakeout. You call me, I'd be happy to help out." Weevil said as he got up to leave the table. "White boy."

"Paco."

Veronica shook her head at the two of them as Weevil walked away. "Should I just bring a ruler one time to these altercations and we'll be able to find out once and for all who's bigger?"

"I thought I was very polite."

"You weren't polite, but you were pretty reserved. What did you do?"

"Nothing. Since _my wife_ happens to like someone I don't. I'm secure enough that I can handle it."

Veronica looked directly into his eyes. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight am I?"

Logan shook his head as he took a bite of his hamburger. "Nope," he said after swallowing the food.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later Veronica was leaving her last class when Wallace came up to her. "Hey supergirl. How are the classes this semester?"

"Pretty good. Did we find this semester's lady love?"

"Not yet, but there are a few candidates out there."

"Listen, Logan has a meeting with his lawyers and investment brokers on Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come by for pizza and movies?"

"If I let you pick the movies can I pick the movies?"

"I don't know about that."

"I'll bring some Ben and Jerry's."

"All right but it better not be a chick flick."

"Deal."

888888888888888888888888888

"Hi Mac, it's your favorite Bond. I need my Q for some help with a case for my dead. It actually will include payment. I mean the kind that includes dead presidents. I'd say call em back tonight, but Logan has plans for us tonight. So call me sometime in the morning and we will meet on campus and I'll give you all the deets." Veronica said as she left her message and than disconnected the Sidekick.

"Veronica? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen making dinner. It's Italian."

Logan walked into the kitchen and saw his wife stirring some sauce in a pan."

"No takeout?"

"I can cook some pasta. I thought we could revisit Italy tonight. Why don't you take the greens from the fridge and make a salad."

"Is there dessert?"

"We have some chocolate sauce."

"For ice cream?"

"For when we hit the sheets later. Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"No the picture I have in my head will be there quite firmly for the rest of the evening."

"Is it weird that we're making this work? We haven't fought or had a crisis in a long while."

"Think of it as we're building up our realtionship to withstand the crisis to come."

"I'll buy that."

888888888888888888888888

Veronica scrunched her eyes as she kept hearing pounding. "Logan what is that?"

"I think someone is at the door."

Veronica slid out of the bed naked and grabbed her dark blue silk bathrobe and put it on. She tied it closed and made her way down the steps. She opened the door to find Lamb standing there with Sacks.

"_Deputy_ Lamb, do we have to do this again at what time is it?" Veronica said as she tried to focus on the clock in the foyer.

Logan walked up in pajama pants that clung to his hipbones. "What can we do for you Lamb?"

"Veronica I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that your father-"

"What's wrong my Dad? Was he in an accident? Is he at the hospital?"

"Veronica we found his car on the side of the PCH."

"Where is my father?"

"Veronica."

"Where is he?"

"We don't know. I need you to come down to the station and make a statement and make an identification of some things in his car."

"When?"

"Now."

"Come on sweetie. Let's get dressed. We'll be down to the station within a half an hour."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: For Better or Worse 11/?  
Author: lj user"Tigereyes320"   
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
Word Count:1525  
Rating: R for Language, and sexual situations  
Summary: When a marriage happens between Logan and Veronica, and love isn't the reason, do they make it work or do they make each other miserable.

Spoilers: Set at the end of Season 3 (spoilers up to what we have already seen through Episode 3x12)  
Author's Note: I own nothing of the VM universe. I might have taken a few liberties with the law.

lj-cut text"Have you found him" 

Veronica sat in one of the chairs at the station. She was worrying her wedding ring, a habit she wasn't sure when she had picked up. Logan was still talking with Lamb.

She closed her eyes and prayed to a god she hadn't believed in since Lilly had been killed, she was not ready to lose her father.

"Veronica? Honey come on we need to go to your house and pick up Backup. While we do that Lamb is gong to put tracers on the phones. Then we'll go home and you can try to get some rest."

"Logan what if-"

"Hey I happen to have it on excellent authority, that Keith MArs doesn't give up. Veronica we're going to do everything to bring him home. I don't care if it cost me every cent I have. Besides you know he isn't going to die until we give him at least two grandchildren."

Veronica smiled at that. "Did you call Wallace?"

"I called everybody, including Weevil. He's checking with the PCHers to see if they know anything. Let's go get Backup and go home. You need to try and get some rest." Logan held out his hand for her to take.

"Okay, Logan?" Veronica said as she took his hand.

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad you're here. You always know how to support me don't you?"

"I just know that the indomitable Veronica Mars needs to lean on others every once in awhile. Besides you need to let it out, and I know you won't ever do that here."

Veronica nodded as she snuggled into Logan's side. "I don't want to go back to bed though."

"All right, then you and I will go home and climb into our big recliner and take a little nap. You have to be at a hundred percent if you're going to want to help your dad. That means you're going to sleep and you're going to eat actual food, not live on caffeine."

Veronica smiled at the firm tone Logan spoke with. She knew what he was saying was right, and that while he might allow her to push herself on this matter, it would only be to a point.

As they left they were surrounded almost immediately by reporters.

Logan held them back with a look. "I'm going to make a statement and then I'm asking you to leave myself and my wife alone, so that we can better help the police. Early this morning my wife and I were informed that the car of my wife's father, Keith Mars was found on the side of the road on the PCH. Keith was not found at this time, nor is there any evidence that he met with foul play. We are going to do everything we can to ensure Keith's safe arrival home. If whoever has him is watching this please, if it's money you want it's a matter only of telling us how much. There is nothing that Veronica and I want more than Keith safely home. I hope you'll assist us in leaving us be so that we can do everything asked of us. The reporters that honor our request will be the first ones we call in the future for any exclusive interviews. Those that don't can consider themselves blackballed, and you all know I can do it." Logan said firmly as he go Veronica in the Rover and than quickly got in his side and sped off.

The reporters were on the phones with their bosses getting instructions on how to handle this newest development.

Within thirty minutes Logan pulled up to their house. Veronica had fallen asleep on the way home. Wallace opened the door to the house and came out to meet them.

Logan, after getting out of his side of the car came around to take Veronica in the house.

"Can I help?" Wallace asked in a low tone.

"Yeah take Backup for a walk on the beach. Did they come to set everything up?"

"Yeah all the lines are tapped. They also tapped your cells to be on the safe side. I had them set up the surveillance in the pool house. I didn't think Veronica would want to be tripping over Lamb."

Logan nodded as he unfastened Veronica's seatbelt. "I'm going to take her into the den so she can get some rest."

"My mom is here she's cooking up a storm, Mac and Parker are helping her. Weevil just arrived and so did Dick. Why don't you lay down with her for a little bit. She'll probably sleep better if you do. Anything happens I'll come and get you right away."

"I'm actually to tired to fight with you. I'll lay down for awhile."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Logan woke up to a darken room, and for a second couldn't understand why he was on the couch instead of wrapped around his wife in their big bed. It all came back to him as he felt Veronica's even breathing on his chest. It took a few minutes for Logan to get out from under her without waking her.

He made his way to their bathroom and quickly took a shower and changed into some fresh jeans and a chocolate long sleeved t-shirt. Logan followed his nose to the kitchen where Alicia had indeed been cooking up a storm.

"Something smells great."

Alicia turned at the sound of his voice. "Logan, how's Veronica?"

"She's still sleeping. If she isn't awake in an hour I'll wake her up. She'd never want to miss out on all this food."

"I just made some tuna and noodles, also a huge pot of Vegetable soup and I made spaghetti. We need to eat to keep our strength up. Keith will have all our heads if we don't take care of each other." Alicia said as she took a cookie sheet of garlic bread out of the oven. "Logan sit down and eat something."

Logan nodded his head as he sat down and put a huge pile of spaghetti on his plate. He'd barely made a dent when he heard a voice behind him.

"I know you aren't eating that all by yourself."

Logan turned and saw a freshly showered Veronica standing there in a pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts. "I thought I'd try to get some food inside ne before you with the hollow leg woke up and finished it all."

Veronica smiled at that, she went over to hug Alicia and Wallace and then sitting down next to Logan made a plate of her own to start digging into. "Has Lamb come in to update us on their progress?"

"Not yet babe." Logan said as he gave her a soft kiss at her temple.

Dick spoke up then, "Jake Kane called, he said to tell you two, that if a ransom demand comes in, he has ten million that will be available to you immediately. You guys just let us know what you want us to do."

"Has Lamb been by the office yet?" Veronica asked.

"No, they are still checking out the car." Logan answered.

"Mac and Dick the best help you can be is to go to my Dad's office, tell me what you find there. There's no one else I trust with my dad's computer than you Mac."

"We're on it."

"My keys-"

Logan interrupted, "You stay and eat, I'll get your keys for Mac." Logan got up to go to Veronica's study, and Dick and Mac followed him.

Weevil came to sit by Veronica and watched her as she devoured the food on her plate. "I checked with everyone I know. The PCHers knew nothing about this. They are also looking into the River Styx to make sure the Fitzpatricks aren't involved."

Veronica put down her fork, "You mean this could be about me?"

"No that is not what I said. If it was about you, they would have come after you already, they wouldn't have waited this long, and they wouldn't have gone after your dad first. They would have gone after Logan. That is why I don't think it's them. But I'm going to keep my ears open and I'll check in as soon as I know anything more. You let white boy take care of you okay?"

"Okay." Veronica nodded as she picked up her fork again.

Logan came back in as Weevil left, since they spoke for a moment in hushed tones Veronica knew Weevil was updating Logan with the same information.

Logan came back and began to wolf down his own food.

Since Veronica had finished, she went to put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Thanks for cooking Alicia I appreciate it. You know you guys are welcome to stay. We have plenty of room."

Alicia smiled, "I'd like that."

Just then Lamb came in. "Veronica we found something in your Dad's car."

/lj-cut 


End file.
